Microfluidics consist of using microchannels instead of test tubes or microplates to carry out analyses and reactions. These microchannels or microcircuits are fabricated into silicon, quartz, glass, ceramics or plastic. The size of these channels is on the order of micrometers, while the reaction volumes are on the order of nanoliters or microliters. The principle of a microfluidic device is to guide reaction media containing reagents and samples, through zones which correspond to the different steps of the protocol. The integration into a single system of reactors, sample treatment, separation, and miniature detection systems into these microfluidic systems allows the automation of complex protocols. These “laboratories on chips” have made it possible to obtain results which are efficient in terms of reaction speed, in terms of product economy and in terms of miniaturization which allows the development of portable devices. Complex protocols have been integrated and automated, including biochemical or molecular biology protocols which often require extensive manipulation. These manipulations include mixing reagents and samples, controlling the reaction temperature, carrying out thermal cycling, sample clean up, separation by electrophoresis, and detection of reaction products.
Wolley et al. (Anal. Chem. 68: 4081-4086 (1996)) discloses the integration of a PCR microreactor, a capillary electrophoresis system and a detector in a single device. The PCR reaction, separation of PCR products by electrophoresis, and detection of PCR products are carried out automatically. This device does not, however, integrate the mixing of reagents, and it does not allow large scale protocols to be performed.
A device or substrate allowing integration of the steps of reagent mixing and enzymatic reaction has been described by Hadd et al. (Anal. Chem. 69, 3407-3412, (1997)). This device provides a microcircuit of channels and reservoirs etched into a glass substrate. The moving and mixing of the fluids takes place by electrokinetics.
Microfluidic systems for the integration of protocols and of analyses have been described in international patent application WO 98/45481. One of the difficulties in implementing these devices resides in the movement of the fluids. The fluids are generally moved by electroosmosis or by electrokinetics, which requires a network of electrodes and fluid continuity. Other systems use micropumps and microvalves which are integrated in the microfluidic substrate. In the majority of cases the reactions are carried out while stationary in a microreactor and then the fluids are thus moved from one reactor to another at each step of the protocol. These systems which integrate electrodes, microvalves or micropumps are very costly and their complexity does not allow large scale applications for simultaneously treating a very large number of samples. One of the major difficulties is the distribution, mixing and transport of a very large number of products in parallel or in series.
Thus, there exists a need for devices which allow for manipulation of samples or the performance of complex protocols in which the samples are transported from one location to another using methods other than that is known in the art, and that are simple, reliable and at a low cost. There is also a need to develop a device comprising a microfluidic substrate allowing the manipulation of a large number of fluids and/or allowing a large number of complex protocols, particularly protocols involving temperature treatment, to be carried out at a low cost.